The Perfect Boyfriend
by AsDjFgL
Summary: Percy was upset about something. Something that Annabeth "did". Apparently, his Wise Girl didn't like her Seaweed Brain anymore. Or, never actually did. PERCABETH; DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE BAD WRITING STYLE AND OVERLOAD OF FLUFF


A PERCABETH ONE-SHOT

 _Set after BoO_

'THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND'

 **Percy P.O.V:**

I had just finished sword practice and was going to go to the Athena Cabin to see if Annabeth wanted to come to the beach for a walk with me. When I went, I found her working on something. (No surprise there. She's still re-designing Olympus. Something about Ares having more statues than Apollo.) Since she was so engrossed (Yes, I _know_ what it means) I decided to surprise her. I crept up behind her and picked her up. I got her reaction immediately.

'PERCY! I was working on something!' she said. I put her down gently and asked 'How did you know it was me?' 'One, I know how your arms feel like and two, if anyone even did that to me I would beat the shit out of them. Or if I wouldn't you would.' She replied. I chuckled at that. Annabeth really did know me too well.

'So I was wondering i-if-if yu-you wanted to come for a walk with me?' Dam, after all these years and I'm still nervous when I ask her out. Annabeth smiled apologetically and said 'Sorry, Seaweed Brain. I can't. I said I'm working on something.'

The disappointment must have shown on my face, because the next thing I know is she's pulled me in for a hug. Man, how much I missed her hugs while I was taken by that goddess. It was then that I saw what she was working on. The heading of the paper said 'The Perfect Boyfriend'. I was able to read at least few of the sentences because thankfully, they were in Greek. When Annabeth pulled away, I tried not to cry.

'I'll see you soon okay? I'll come to the Poseidon table for dinner today.' She said. How could she? I tried to sound fine and surprisingly, she was convinced. After I came out of her cabin, I ran. I ran to the beach and went to our favorite spot. It was a nice place, with white sand, and rocks all around us, a kind of alcove. We used to sit here all day sometimes. It was then that I started truly crying. No, not crying, downright sobbing hysterically. Let me explain. This is what Annnabeth's paper said:

"THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND

Someone who isn't oblivious, someone who doesn't fall for every hot girl he sees, someone who doesn't disappear for 8 months or thinks you have OCD problems is someone...

That's all I read.

 **Annabeth P.O.V:**

Where's Percy? I've been looking for him all evening... Hopefully, Hera hasn't taken him away again. I would be devastated. He's not at the dining pavilion, or in his cabin. I asked everybody if they knew where he had gone. I was beginning to hyperventilate, when I realized that he would be at the beach. Of course he would be at the beach. He asked me to come with him didn't he? And I refused. Stupid Aphrodite Cabin. Always getting in between our love lives. You know what? I bet Aphrodite put them up to this.

Oh, there he is! In our favorite spot. Right between the rocks and, and... And... was he crying? Was Perseus Jackson crying? Why would my Seaweed Brain be crying? Was it the nightmares? Was it Tartarus?

As I walked up to him, I realized that he wasn't just crying. He was downright sobbing hysterically. I didn't know what to do.

'Hey Percy. What's wrong?' I asked. He took a deep breath, a shaky one might I add, and said 'Go away Annabeth. I don't want to see you ever again.' I was shocked. There was so much venom in his voice. And so much pain... the only time I ever heard it like this was when we were in Tartarus, when he was torturing Akhlys.

'Percy? What's wrong? What happened?' I was surprised, he was never like this. He looked so frail and hopeless and lost.

 **Percy P.O.V:**

I gave a humorless laugh. 'What happened? _You_ happened Annabeth. What was that thing you were working on? Oh, yeah. How much you hate me. Don't even try to deny it. I saw what you were writing. Hmmmmm... I wonder, why you were even writing it. Probably to show me later and say "Hey Percy, I wanna break up!" I should have known it was too good to last. I should have known.'

'Oh, no, Percy, that's not what I was writing at all!' She almost screamed. She was crying now. Even though I hate her right now, I still love her. I know it. And it kills me to see her cry.

'I was writing abou-'. I cut her off. I didn't want to; I couldn't hear what she had to say. I was just so hurt. 'Don't lie Annabeth. I saw what you wrote!'

A whimper cut me off. She was crying now. I scoffed. Of course she was, now that I was going to leave her. I couldn't help but feel bad that she was crying. After all, I still love her.

'And after all I did for you, falling into Tarta-'

'Would you please just LISTEN TO ME?!' She screamed. I never saw her look so, upset and angry. She must have sensed how shocked I was, because she continued.

'It wasn't what you thought it was! I bet Aphrodite planned this all. She was probably getting bored up on Olympus and decided to have some fun with her favorite couple. It was a dare given to me by the Aphrodite Cabin. For some reason, Drew thought it would be a great idea for the Athena and Aphrodite cabins to play Truth or Dare to prove whose mom is the greater goddess, and you know me."

She was pacing on the sand now. "I wouldn't have agreed to this, but she used charmspeak. The dare was to write about what I imagined my perfect one to be. Only I didn't have to imagine him because he was already with me! I'm talking about you Seaweed Brain!' she screamed.

To say the least I was ashamed and embarrassed. But, what about what I had read? It sure looked like she wasn't describing me... in fact the exact opposite. 'Prove it.' I said. She looked hurt that I didn't believe her but what could I do?

She took a deep, shaky breath, probably to calm herself, and said 'Okay. Okay. I can prove it to you. I can prove it to you...' She started looking for something in her pockets. She found what she was looking for and apparently, it was a piece of paper. The exact one on which she was "working on", she smoothed it out and handed it to me. It said,

"THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND

Someone who isn't oblivious, someone who doesn't fall for every hot girl he sees, someone who doesn't disappear for 8 months or thinks you have OCD problems is someone who I wouldn't want. And someone who is extremely smart and can understand what I'm saying all the time is not really on my list. I need someone who is the exact opposite of me, so that, whatever each of us lack, the other provides. I need someone with street smarts, someone who likes to attack first without any thought, so that they can deal with it when the time comes.

Basically, I need someone who will stay with me and comfort me "Till Death Do Us Part". And someone who would fall into Tartarus for me, give up immortality for me, even before he knew that I loved him, would be Percy. My Percy. MY Seaweed Brain.

All in all, my perfect boyfriend would be, without a doubt, Perseus Jackson. And hopefully, he will not forever remain my boyfriend, but will be my companion in life. Although he already is, but whatever."

'Annabeth...' I couldn't even begin to explain how sorry I was. I felt so embarrassed! She was crying so badly now. I stood up, ran up to her and hugged her. She was crying into my shoulders now. She began to sink, so I sat her down and sat down with her. 'I thought I... I thought I lost you...' she said, her voice breaking. 'Oh, Wise Girl...you don't have to apologize for anything. I was such an idiot, and a stupid, stupid jerk! I didn't mean anything I said Anna! Please, please forgive me... please... I love you.' I said.

'I love you too Seaweed Brain. Sure, you may be an idiot, a huge one at that, but, you're my idiot.' She said. I was so relieved I kissed her. And for how long I have no idea. 'Only, next time, come and ask me first before running away, will you? I was so worried. I thought Hera had taken you away again.'

'Of course Wise Girl. Anything for you.' But I still had something lingering in my mind.

'Annabeth?'

'Yeah, Seaweed Brain?'

'Why would you still want me if you said that I fell for almost every hot girl I saw?'

She sighed, and said 'Seriously Seaweed Brain, you are a Seaweed Brain.' When I looked at her blankly, she said, 'It's because I wouldn't have realized how much I loved you if I didn't go through all that pain and jealousy.'

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. It wasn't one of those fast, rough kisses. It was one kiss in which we poured all our emotions into and was slow, passionate and meaningful. It was the most meaningful kiss we ever had. Except for of course, our wedding kiss, which happened two years later while all our friends were hooting and whistling.

 **5 YEARS LATER...**

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CLEAR UP THIS MESS YOUR SEA SPAWN CREATED!"

 _ **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**_


End file.
